Danny Phantom: Relived
by GinjaNinja13
Summary: This is my story about the original concepts of Danny Phantom and some of my own ideas. These are all on the first chapter. If you have ideas let me know.
1. Questions

**Hey, so this is my first story. (Besides the chapter I did for danphantomsapprentice) I came up with an idea to use Some of Butch Hartman's original ideas and some of my own to create an alternate universe Danny Phantom. Her are some of the ideas.**

**-Vlad Masters was originally going to be a vampire. (Using)**

**-Danny is fully human and fights ghosts. (Not using)**

**-Danny has a motorcycle. (Your choice)**

**-Danny has a pet owl named Spooky (Using)**

**My Ideas**

**-Danny ends up with Valerie.**

**-Danny never finds out Valerie hunts ghosts till the end.**

**-Valerie finds out Danny is Phantom around the middle of the story.**

**-I'm also open to Danny dating Star**

**So let me know if you want me to do this story and if you want me to change some things or if you have ideas. **

**Peace out, **

**Y**


	2. Live Again

**Here we go, my first story. **

**My name is GinjaNinja13 (you may call me Ginj), previously known as WhyShouldITellYouHmm. Please no flames. I would like to thank shadowspecter13, SamxDanny, Lady Lawless, The DP Fangurl and PrennCooder for favoriting and reviewing this story. **

_PrennCooder_**: Thanks for the support!**

_The DP Fangurl_**: Good idea and yes I will keep the general idea of Vlad.**

_Lady Lawless_**: That's a good point and don't worry about the Valerie thing, I've got an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. *****Sighs***

A lone man sat on a chair in front of a large monitor. An eerie glow cast over his face forming menacing shadows. The man was about forty years old, had graying hair tied back in a pony and an evil smirk grew wider. This was Vlad Masters. A beeping sound came from a large hole in the wall in the other side of the lab. He pressed a large button and two large doors separated to reveal a mass of swirling green energy. This was the Plasmius Portal. A large form came out of the swirling vortex.

"What news do you bring me, Skulker?" The man asked.

"There is a new portal, a stable one in the other end of the Ghost Zone." Said Skulker. Skulker was a ghost, covered in mechanical body armor and a flaming Mohawk.

"So Jack finally did it" Sneered Masters. "What else?"

"A halfa"

Vlad Masters stood up and surveyed the room. He walked over to a table with a pristine chessboard on it and moved a pawn.

"Your move Jack." Vlad hissed as his skin turned a pale grey color, and his irises turned blood red. His suit shifted into a gothic-Victorian style type of robes. His hair turned black and curled up like two devil-horn tips. His canine teeth grew larger and sharper.

"Skulker!" He commanded, "Gather the experiments. Its time I put them to the test…"

-Line Break-

A young man by the name of Danny Fenton stumbled out of a green swirl, with a warped appearance and green smoke coming of him in tendrils. His friends, Sam and Tucker, only stood there and watched as a complete stranger took the place of their best friend.

"DANNY!" Sam rushed to her best friends, hoping he wasn't dead. "Tucker, help me!"

"H-H-How do you know its Danny?" He looked extremely nervous, "That could be a gho-!"

Sam glared at him, "Not so loud, Tuck! Danny's parents might hear!"

As Tucker and Sam started to lift the other Danny up, he slipped through their fingers, and as the shock registered they heard a squawk come somewhere.

"Um, Sam?

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Danny slipping through our fingers, or the random bird noise?"

"Both"

They tried picking him up again, and this time he did not slip through their fingers but make a gurgling sound in his throat and suck in a ton of air. Both friends were so shocked that they dropped him on the ground. Only now did they take in his appearance. He was wearing the same jumpsuit as before he had walked into the portal, except the colors were reversed. His hair was snow white and he was had a supernatural glow surrounding him. As he opened his eyes his friends saw how vivid they were and that they were now neon green, not the calming ocean blue.

"Ugh," Muttered Danny, "Did anyone catch the license plate of the truck that his me?"

He crawled over to the desk with the computer and pulled himself up. Once he saw the boy with green eyes in the monitor he promptly fainted. His friends looked at each other and ran to catch him, and thankfully he didn't slip through their fingers. As he fell into their fingers a pure-white halo erupted from his core and shot outwards, then travelled in opposite directions up and down his body. His friends quickly dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom, not knowing a glowing bleach with owl, half transparent, was following them.

**And there you have it, the first part to my first story. I hope you liked it and my characters weren't OOC. If you have any tips, let me know and also, with credit to The Dp Fangurl, if you have any ideas for any OC ghosts, Pm me and I might just add them to the story.**

**Peace out,**

**Ginj**


End file.
